This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Prof. Costello presented an invited lecture at the HGPI Glycoproteomics session held at the World HUPO meeting, Toronto, in September 2009 and presented a lecture at the Beilstein meeting on Glycan databases held in Potsdam in October. Profs. Zaia presented a lecture and the glycan database workshop at Imperial College. Prof. Costello and graduate student (now PhD) Elizabeth Palaima participated in the completion of the report on the results of an HGPI-sponsored interlaboratory O-linked glycan analysis project that was published in Molecular and cellular Proteomics in early 2010. They had been assisted in the analyses by Dr. Giuseppe Infusini and former student Jia Chen. Profs. Costello and Zaia and Research Scientist Nancy Leymarie are now working on the next HGPI project, analysis of glycan profiles from cell cultures.